Himitsu
by StrawberriiSuzu
Summary: The King's youngest son turned 16, he's looking for her and only her. His right handed men search for her in all the villages he rules. They never found her. The King's youngest son decides to go on his own journey to find his love. But will he ever find her? That's a himitsu. Pairings: Sasu/Saku, Naru/Hina, Shika/Ino, Neji/Ten Prologue already up
1. Prolouge: Where it all began

_SasuSaku: Himitsu by StrawberriiSuzu_

_Ugh I can't seem to put the page breaks in the right place! ;-;_

_Thank you Tiger Priestess for giving me a suggestion for this story!_

_Prolouge _

**FLASH BACK: _8 years old_**

* * *

I saw a little girl weeping under a cherry blossom tree. She had pink hair, green eyes, and pale skin. Her clothes were soaked to the bone. Her soft pink hair was pulled in all  
directions. And her eyes…they were so dull, like they lost the meaning to this world. She shuddered and let out a pitiful cry. She then whispered 'stupid huge forehead'.

If only I could help her but Okasan said not to talk to strangers. Okasan wouldn't know right? I made my way up to the girl and sat next to her. I wasn't good at cheering people up; hopefully my presence would make her feel better. I heard her gasp and she whipped her head towards me. She gave me those questioning eyes and tilted her head. I opened my mouth ready to speak but I immediately shut it closed. I didn't know what to say. What if I hurt her by accident or what if she doesn't want my help? I felt heat rising up to my ears, which I quickly hid under my long raven bangs. Almost magically, she laughed. It was beautiful, the sound of chimes and a soft melody. My head shot up and I felt my eyes widen for a second. Her eyes had a strange twinkle. The girl's eyes were a color of forest green. There were dark hues and light hues within those emerald orbs.

I abruptly said "You're forehead isn't huge". She stopped laughing and smiled. "Thank you", is what she said. I felt myself blush and she surprised me by a peck on my cheek. She too had a light blush. We stayed silent for a minute. I gained the courage to ask her name. The silence was very awkward. "What's your name?" we both asked. We both laughed and said jinx knock on wood. "My name is Haruno Sakura", she said quietly. She sat staring at me, waiting for my answer. "Uh…I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke", I said while fumbling for the right words. "Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun", she said slowly making sure she had permission to add an honorific to my name. I remembered that my fan girls also added 'kun' to my name. Normally I wouldn't allow most girls to say my name with 'kun'. But when Sakura said it…it sounded just right, like it was meant to be. "Same here…Sakura-chan?" I questioned for the right to add 'chan' to her name. She nodded and looked at the tall clock that stands in town.

As if she knew, the clock stroked midnight. I didn't know that the time passed by so quickly. I was worried that this would be the last time I would ever see Sakura again. I remembered that Okasan gave me two matching necklaces of our clan's symbol, one with a lock and the other with a key. She told me that if I ever meet a friend and want to keep a friendship with them, I should give them a friendship necklace. I gave Sakura the necklace with the key. Sakura quickly put it on and nodded her head. She knew what these meant. In our village a friendship necklace represents loyalty and trust. It is also represents alliances between two clans. I slipped the necklace onto my neck.

"Promise me you will always wear it", I said with pleading eyes. I knew that Itachi-niisan would come looking for me and take me back to the evil mansion. "I promise", she said with eyes filled with determination. She too knew that she would be taken away from me. After all, I'm the king's youngest son. My family would never allow me to marry or even be with a village girl. That thought saddened me, knowing that we would be separated in this society. Hopefully when the time comes, I could marry any girl I want. The lights in the village were flashing. Someone got the news that I was missing. We both quickly bid farewell and fled back to our homes.

Unknown to Sasuke, his wish came true. Itachi got married to a princess of another royal kingdom. His parents allow Sasuke to marry anyone he wishes.

* * *

_Yay! This is my first fanfic that I will be writing over the summer. It might take really long to write Chapter 1...I might have summer school. (I passed all my classes with 90's so don't worry) When you have Asian parents, they make you study and give you after school tutoring classes. -le Sigh- Oh well, I hope you look forward to the next chapter._

_Also be sure to visit my deviantART, SuzukiChanz._

_Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_


	2. Chapter 1: The prince

_Himitsu by StrawberriiSuzu_

* * *

POV: Sakura

_**Splash!**_

"Wake up forehead! The prince is here at our very own village. I heard he's looking for someone to be his wife. I hope he picks me, after all I am so gorgeous", Ino squealed. "I'm totally going to pick a blue strapless wedding dress that will match my beautiful eyes. And then I'm going to have a white bouquet of roses. You'd be my bridesmaid right forehead?"Ino rambled on. She clasped her hands and stared dreamily at the prince's carriage outside of the window.

"Ugh…Pig you didn't have to splash me with a bucket of cold water. I was already awake" I said while squeezing the water out of my shirt. Ino woke up from her daydream and said "Oh sorry I thought you were still sleeping and pigging around". "Excuse me Pig? I think you need to stop pigging around with your pig squeals" I said making a sharp reply.

Ino gasped "Oh no… you didn't". "Oh yes I did, problem?"I replied while rolling my eyes. "Whatever forehead, make sure you dress up. The prince ordered every girl from ages fifteen to sixteen to meet him at the main square. Speaking of dressing up, I got to go do that now. See you" Ino took off while grabbing one of my dresses that I was planning on wearing today.

I don't mind sharing clothes with Ino. After all we have the same size clothes. But what pissed me off was how she took my dress without asking. If she had asked then I would have let her. But never mind that I have to change quickly.

I rummaged through my large dresser and found a silky white and red cherry blossom kimono that belonged to Okasan when she was young. The kimono wasn't too short and was about knee length. I smiled and grabbed the kimono out of the dresser. While walking towards to the bathroom, I picked up a small makeup case. I don't normally put on makeup but the pig expected me to wear it. She was the one who bought me it on my birthday. I dabbed some blush onto my cheekbones and a light layer of red lip stick. I fixed my long pink hair into a loose bun with bangs framing my face and put on the necklace from my childhood friend. After putting on the kimono, I opened the bathroom door. Outside of the bathroom was Ino looking down at her three inch high heels and tapping them making sure that they were sturdy.

"I didn't know you were so traditional", Ino looked up, wearing my short shimmering navy dress. She had heavy mascara, hot red lip stick and some blush applied to her face. I raised one of my eyebrows, "I didn't know you like to steal my dress". Ino laughed nervously, "Sorry, I was kind of in a hurry. I'll ask for permission next time". I smiled and nodded, "Okay you're forgiven Pig".

We both made our way into the busy main square, many girls were fawning over the prince and his handsome looks. I didn't want to be picked as the wife of the prince. I want to be free and study medical jutsu just like Tsunade shishou does. She is the one of the legendary Sannin, every kunoichi looks up to her. I hope the prince chooses Ino as his wife, Ino would be so happy and joyful. I can't help but feel pity for Shikamaru. He is one of the prince's right handed men and is in love with Ino.

When we got to the center of the main square, many girls were rejected but still proclaimed their love for the prince. A girl named Karin shrieked about saying that the prince and she were destined to be soul mates. The prince's body guards took her away. There weren't many girls in the village ages fifteen to sixteen. There were more of the older generation like Jiraiya and Tsunade shishou. I followed Ino from behind and observed everything in sight. Just as we were walking towards the prince quietly, the prince's right handed man Naruto jabbed the prince's side and looked toward me. I wasn't sure it was me because Ino was squealing and telling me that they were looking at her.

I decided to leave early because I had to study some medical scrolls. Tsunade shishou expects me to finish reading them by today. I said bye to Ino and turned around toward my house. Suddenly I felt someone's gaze on my back. It was creepy having someone analyze your movements. I shook that feeling off and walked slowly home. So what the person was staring at me? But why do I feel that the prince might be the one staring at me?

The prince's right handed men suddenly shouted that the prince would be leaving and coming back to this village to pick his wife up tomorrow evening. I turned back and saw Ino gushing how handsome the prince was today to Hinata. Hinata didn't know what to say but she nodded her head at everything Ino said. Apparently, Hinata didn't like the prince that much. She was eyeing a certain loud and blonde boy next to the prince. I felt someone staring at me again. I looked up and found the culprit. I gasped, it was the prince. My gut feeling was right. Oh no does this mean I'm going to be taken away from Ino, Tsunade, and my family? I rushed home and sent a letter to Tsunade saying that I will be moving over to her house in a nearby village. Putting the message into the pocket slot of the hawk, it flew away delivering a message.

Tsunade shishou always help me get away from marriages with dirty kings or greedy princes. She lets me stay at her house until the kings or princes go back to their mansions and kingdoms. Sometimes I wonder why I get so many marriage requests. I am not even that pretty. I scribbled a short note about my whereabouts and left it on the counter for Ino. She knows my situation and helps me out by saying I moved somewhere else. I made hand signs and in a flash I'm in my room at Tsunade's.

* * *

**_Preview for chapter 2_**

POV: Sasuke

"Oi teme! Isn't that the girl you're looking for? Pink hair and green eyes?" Naruto screamed into my ear. "Dobe", I muttered. Of course that's the girl I'm looking for. She became really sneaky and went into hiding. I had to transform and change my appearance in order to try to catch her by surprise. "I don't think she likes you teme" Naruto said after some silence. "Hn…go back to your chambers Naruto". Naruto left giving me a look of pity. I don't need his pity or anyone's pity. I am going to find Haruno Sakura and make her my wife before someone claims her.

* * *

Author's note:

Okay so Sakura doesn't know that the prince is Sasuke. She hides from those dirty kings and princes weekly. It becomes a habit for her. And Sasuke tries to make Sakura his wife. What he doesn't know is that she doesn't like to be kept as prisoner and a delicate flower to look at. Chapter 2 is coming up!

_Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

_Himitsu by StrawberriiSuzu_

**Special Shout out:**

_Thank you Mdtiger, Tiger Priestess, lolajam77, and Alexandria-anna for reviewing Himitsu!_

* * *

POV: Sasuke

"Oi teme! Isn't that the girl you're looking for? Pink hair and green eyes?" Naruto screamed into my ear. "Dobe", I muttered. Of course that's the girl I'm looking for. She became really sneaky and went into hiding. I had to transform and change my appearance in order to try to catch her by surprise. "I don't think she likes you teme" Naruto said after some silence. "Hn…go back to your chambers Naruto". Naruto left giving me a look of pity. I don't need his pity or anyone's pity. I am going to find Haruno Sakura and make her my wife before someone claims her.

POV: No one

"Finally I'm finished packing!" Sakura exclaimed while stretching. Her arms and legs were sore due to unpacking so many things in her room. She sat down on her queen size bed. Tsunade owns a mansion and everything inside has beautiful furniture. Sakura's room consists of cream colored walls, dark wooden floor, and light pinkish and reddish color furniture. A slam from the door came from downstairs. It seems like Tsunade is upset. Sakura rushed downstairs to greet her teacher.

"Tsunade shishou welcome back. I suppose you have received my letter", Sakura said as she watched her teacher grab a sake bottle and flopped herself onto the couch. "Yes I did. You are always welcome here Sakura, there is no need to send letters". Tsunade poured some sake into a small cup. "Is there something wrong?"Sakura hesitantly asked her teacher. "Some brat invited himself to dinner", Tsunade mumbled. "I think that's fine Tsunade shishou. I'll help make dinner", Sakura ensured her. Tsunade simply nodded her head. Tsunade felt dizzy because of the effects of sake. Sakura sighed, "She never has good alcohol tolerance". Grabbing the empty sake bottle, Sakura tossed it into the trashcan and started preparing dinner.

_**Ding Dong**_

"Tsunade shishou can you open the door?"Sakura shouted over the noise in the kitchen. The bell woke up Tsunade's beauty sleep and now she was furious. Tsunade stomped to the door, opened it and punched the visitor. Sakura sweat dropped at Tsunade's antics. "You little brat, who do you think you are to invite yourself to dinner?"Tsunade asked with eyes gleaming of anger. "Ah hah hah, sorry Tsunade baachan! Teme sent me to my chambers. I was hungry and afraid to see the teme pissed off", the visitor laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

POV: Sakura

"You deserved it", Tsunade replied back not caring what the heck happened to him. The visitor cowered in fear of the strong woman. "Are you coming in or not?" Tsunade asked. "Thanks Tsunade baachan! I owe you big time. Believe it!" he shouted. "Yeah yeah whatever just go inside before I change my mind".

"Dinner's ready!" I said taking a good look at the visitor. Wait a second, I remember him from somewhere… That's right! The prince's right handed man, Naruto. How does Tsunade know Naruto? I froze. "Uh baachan…she looks like she saw a ghost", Naruto whispered to Tsunade. I woke up to my senses and realized that I was being watched by Naruto and Tsunade. I hope Naruto won't recognize me. Tsunade noticed my fear and quickly ushered Naruto to the dining room.

"Ah I forgot something baachan. Teme told me that I have to buy him dinner", Naruto said using his pleading teary eyes to convince her to invite his friend over. "No you freeloader brat, go back to your own mansion", Tsunade said taking a bite of some rice with tomatoes. "But this is his favorite food! I want to see him begging to me". Tsunade shook her head no, "Sakura cooked this dinner for three NOT for four". "Tsunade shishou may I be excused?"Sakura asked giving Tsunade a knowing look. "YES MORE FOOD FOR ME", Naruto shoved mouthfuls of food. "Yes you may", Tsunade said while taking a glance at the loud mouth blonde stuffing his face with food. "I don't think I have an appetite either, this kiddo is one disgusting brat".

POV: Naruto

So this is the girl the teme wanted. I'm surprised she didn't change her appearance. After this dinner, I better tell him that I found her. If I forget he's going to starve me and throw away all my ramen. I cringed at that thought. "Well thanks for the dinner baachan. Teme is going to PMS if I come back late", I said.

* * *

"Where the hell is that dobe?" Sasuke said while searching for Naruto. A poof of smoke came out of the corner of the room. "Hey teme, what's up?"I said. "You're late. Where is my dinner?"Sasuke said waiting for the blonde's response. "Uh y-you see…heh heh…I w-was at baachan's house", I stuttered. "And?" the prince asked his right handed man. "AND I FOUND SAKURA-CHAN! OKAY? STOP SCARING ME TEME!"

I screamed and curled up into a ball. I took a peek at the teme and saw his eyes widen. "Where?" the prince asked, leaving a surprised look on his face. "Oh she's at Tsunade baachan's house!" I said hoping that Sasuke would stop interrogating me. Sasuke didn't stop questioning Sakura's whereabouts. He is so obsessed with her. He even has this creepy rape face on. "You have mood swings, go see a doctor", the teme suggested. "Hey! Look who's talking? First you were pissed off then you were surprised AND then you had this sort of rape face on. I thought an Uchiha is always cool, calm, and collected", I said proud of my comeback. The teme was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I'll be going to Tsunade's house tonight. Stay here and be good", Sasuke said taking his leave. "Yes mommy", I said smiling like a little kid. I grabbed a teddy bear and stuck my thumb in my mouth for a greater effect. Sasuke glared back at me and pointed towards a certain pantry. I gulped "OH NO MY RAMEN! SASUKE YOU PMSING ANTISOCIAL JERK!"

POV: Tsunade

"ANOTHER MARRIAGE REQUEST FOR YOU SAKURA", I grumbled throwing the letter on the living room coffee table. "They only want me because I'm your adoptive daughter and student. Not to mention that you're extremely wealthy", Sakura replied quietly. "I'm sorry to say this but I think you need to stand up and face your fears. I had a similar situation when I was your age growing up", I said pausing to let the information sink into my student. "Many kings and princes sent me so many requests that I even had to carve on my front door 'marriages not accepted'. But however…they didn't stop. And so I ran away from home, hoping that I could start a brand new life somewhere else. I am not saying that you should run away from your village. I want you to be able to do something that I couldn't do…that I feared to do"

I looked over to Sakura expecting a look of sadness and desperation. Instead there was determination and courage. I taught my student well. "I'll be leaving right now. Thank you for your support Tsunade shishou". And with that, Sakura disappeared to her bedroom to pack only her necessities. The sound of smoke came about a minute later. I smiled and hoped for the best for Sakura.

**_BANG BANG_**

"What does the world want from me now?" I walked quickly towards the door and opened it. Outside standing impatiently was our very own Prince Sasuke. "What do you want? I don't accept freeloaders". The Uchiha brat narrowed his eyes, "Is that how you treat royalty?" "What do you want Uchiha?"I asked also impatiently. It was eleven pm and I wanted some sleep. "Naruto says that you know Sakura. Where is she now? I don't see her chakra here".

Oh kami! Now this Uchiha brat wants Sakura. I'm not letting him ruin Sakura and her freedom. From what I hear about the Uchiha men, they keep their wives at home and never let them out. I narrowed my eyes and replied, "She's gone. End of story. Goodbye Uchiha". I slammed the door on him and stomped upstairs to wash up and get some sleep. Who does he think he is barging into homes at midnight? "Definitely not God", I muttered slowly falling into deep sleep.

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter 3**_

I was walking home after buying some groceries. Ino pig wanted some chocolate cookies and insists that I buy some for her. I swear she's going to get a muffin top. Suddenly I was knocked out. My eyes drooped downwards, I tried to take a good look at the culprit. I gasped his eyes were red. I fell into his arms and he said "No more running away Sa-ku-ra". Then everything turned black.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank God Sakura left right away otherwise the evil Sasuke would take Sakura away into his gloomy mansion. Sakura returns to her village, expecting a certain blonde friend to be home. Sasuke is very furious and most likely will take his anger on Naruto.

(Sorry the preview is short)

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. _

_I'm running out of ideas!_ _Thank you for reading Himitsu chapter 2! Stayed tuned for more._

**___Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto_**


	4. Chapter 3: Chocolate is Ino's drug

_Himitsu by StrawberriiSuzu_

_Thank you for reading Himitsu! I'm glad many of you like it. I was kind of scared that my fanfic would be a failure. But thanks to your reviews, I feel so much better!_

**(If you want just skip it)**

**Sasuke**: This story sucks.

**Sakura**: SHADDUP SAUCE GAY! Look at the reviews, they like this story!

**Sasuke**: Everyone but me…

**Me**: Sakura's right, Sasuke. Admit it that you like this story.

**Sasuke**: Hn, whatever…-blush-

**Sakura**: Awww Sasu-cakes is blushing. I wonder why? –Sakura pinches his cheeks-

**Me**: AH HAH! Sasuke you jerk! You took a sneak peak of my next chapter! I knew it all along.

**Sasuke**: … -madly blushes-

**Sakura**: What is the next chapter about?

**Me**: Oh you know…hehehehehehehe

**Sakura: **Uh oh don't tell me you have been reading Icha Icha paradise…

**Me**: No I wasn't…I'm thinking about what you would do if you found Sasuke sleeping next to you.

**Sakura: **W-What? J-Just start the disclaimer already!

**Sasuke**: StrawberriiSuzu doesn't own Naruto. If she did she'd force me to restore the Uchiha clan with Sakura.

**Me**: Yep and force you to make LOTS AND LOTS OF black haired and green eyed babies running around! Well, onto the show!

* * *

POV: Sakura

"FOREHEAD, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE CHOCOLATE?"The blonde screamed who was currently slamming the pantries and fridge for some chocolate. "I didn't eat any chocolate! You know how addicting it can be!"I replied to the pig scurrying and scavenging around the house for a bite of chocolate. "LIAR, GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE", Ino screamed again. The house shook as Ino stomped towards my room. "Ino be a good girl and calm down. It's just chocolate! You can always buy some from the market", I said consoling her. Unfortunately it didn't work, Ino began cursing like mad. The best way to calm Ino down is to not say anything at all and let her throw a tantrum.

After a couple of minutes, Ino stomped on the floor and pouted. "I want my chocolate cookies…" Ino mumbled to the floor. I rolled my eyes and picked up the keys from my desk. "Where are you going?"Ino asked. "Chocolate hunting", I replied ignoring her weird happy dance. "Oooh! Can I come along?" the pig pleaded. "NO! As much as I like hanging around with you pig, I need time on my own", I said ignoring her teary eyes. Those don't work on me. "Fine, just bring me back fifty bars of chocolate and some cookies if they have in stock", Ino said flipping her hair while smiling to look innocent. I raised one of my eyebrows. "I'll pay you back", Ino shushed me, wanting to get her chocolate immediately.

And so our heroes, the wallet and the pink haired girl made it all the way to the market to finish their quest of buying fifty bars of chocolate and some cookies for her dear friend. They walked thousands of miles to reach a candy shop containing all the delicious treats ranging from gummy bears to candy apples. Unfortunately for our heroes the line was super long and it looks like they need to wait about 5 hours or so…

"UGH! Why did Ino choose this day to make me buy chocolate? It's freaking midnight!"I hollered into the dark streets. I knew there was something up with Ino's smile. She knew that the candy shop was going to be super busy.

_**Crack Sloosh**_

I felt my body give away as fell on something or someone. I tried to keep awake and look at the culprit. I gasped at his red eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

POV: Sasuke

I finally did it. I have her all to myself. Good thing dobe notified me of her whereabouts. I found her on the streets carrying what seem to be 10 bags of groceries. I carried her bridal style and looked at her mesmerizing eyes. It was drooped downwards and the girl fought to keep awake. "No more running away Sa-ku-ra"I said to the half awake girl. I heard her gasp before slumping into my arms. I smirked, no one can get away from Uchiha Sasuke.

I teleported to my mansion and kicked the door open. Inside was Naruto standing in a weird karate stance, ready for attack. His determined look was replaced with a cheeky grin. "Welcome back Sasuke teme! I thought you would never get Sakura", he said greeting me. "Hn", I replied. "Make sure you take care of her when she wakes up and notify me immediately", I warned the blonde idiot. "Yes mommy! And will I get a reward?" Naruto said while pulling off an innocent smile. "No, now get to work".

* * *

POV: Sakura

Somehow I couldn't open my eyes. I felt someone holding me and I desperately wanted to be awaken. I tried and tried. Finally after what seems for hours, I woke up on a big fluffy bed. It was so comfy that I decided to sleep in for a bit. I found warmth on a particular side of the bed and snuggled into it. Then I felt a shift on the bed along with a groan. Wait a second. I don't remember being raped yesterday. But there is a possibility. I snapped my eyes open and filled my hand with chakra. I attempted a punch right into the person's face.

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_CLIFFHANGER! :D I know you love me. Darn...this is one of the shortest chapter I ever wrote. Anyways..._

_Sakura was (kind of) forced to buy chocolate and chocolate cookies for Ino. Unfortunately Sakura did not make it home to hear the pig squeal in delight. A clever douche bag by the name of Sasuke seizes this chance to kidnap her. Sakura finds herself in someone's bed along with that certain someone and attempts to punch the rapist. Is it rape? And now the rest is for you to think about as you wait for the next chapter/update._

_Note: I tried to imitate the narrator's speech in Pokemon. You know how the male narrator always includes "OUR HEROES" and picks a destination where they have arrived._

_Also be aware that the preview for the next chapter is not always an incerpt of the next chapter. It just gives a hint of the next chapter._


End file.
